


柯王子脑洞合集

by sgation



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Bottom Jack, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation
Summary: 第一章，omega人妻杰克第二章    escort+原设定吉利波小王子杰克第三章   人鱼杰克第四章   富家子杰克第五章   巫师杰克第六章   男宠杰克····就，看好预警~Peace&Love
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 偷欢

**Author's Note:**

> 最近发现自己前几年发在LOFTER上所有的柯王子脑洞都看不到了，索性整理一下都存到AO3来。整理的时候一边羞耻一边看得津津有味。一会儿觉得，哎妈呀这些的是什么玩意儿啊，居然有人给我点赞留言，太宽容了，一会儿又觉得，哎哎哎？这个脑洞还挺可爱挺有意思的我好喜欢啊。大部分脑洞都比较简陋，没有很规整的成文，有的梗比较边缘，预警会写在每章节前。虽然故事简陋，但杰克本杰明的美拯救一切，阿门。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 顾名思义，一个关于偷情的故事。

预警：ABO、出轨、偷情、爱。脑洞来源于日剧《昼颜》，看过的大概能猜到走向。

杰克是个结了婚的OMEGA，嫁了一家大出版社的老板。

曾经的杰克是个舞者，结婚后和很多OMEGA一样，辞去工作，天天呆家里做“好妻子”。

丈夫比他大20多岁，对他还算宠爱。杰克上得厅堂，入得卧房，长相才华都拿得出手，在人前又很是乖巧，十分让这个丈夫满意。

总之，是一个很合格的金丝雀。

但杰克这种性格怎么会受得了空虚寂寞冷的主妇生活呢？体面他是要的，那些暗地里燃烧的不体面的欲望，他也是要的。

杰克非常小心，不乐意承担败露的风险，基本玩儿几把就算。

如果情人开始动真感情了，他就立刻踹开对方。地点总是约在酒店，从不带人回家，更不跟人回家。

早上8点到下午4点是杰克自由支配，是可以用来偷欢的时间。8点以前目送丈夫离家，再差保姆把孩子送到幼儿园；4点过后，杰克把自己整理清爽，陪孩子玩耍，决定好食材，和保姆一同为晚餐做准备，用贤良的面貌等丈夫回家。

杰克最近的一个情人是个大一的学生，小年轻体貌俱佳，但几次交缠后似乎是迷恋上杰克了，变得越发粘人。杰克果断将其甩掉，进入了一个空窗期。

柯蒂斯是杰克老公出版社下签约的一个画家。

年轻的时候获过几个大奖，但似乎总是独来独往，被人评价为我行我素，一直是人际圈的边缘人，圈子里的评论家和艺术收藏者们也都不捧，于是过了几年反而越混越不济。最后被出版社签下来，大部分时候也只是画画插画什么的。因总是一副曲高和寡的样子，常被出版社的人背地里讥讽。但柯蒂斯自己也毫不在意。交稿挣钱能活得下来就行，自己在小屋子里创作自己的。

杰克的丈夫在家里搞了个party，出版社的不少同事都被邀请了，柯蒂斯也在内。

杰克看到柯蒂斯一个人游离在人群外，就搭话说，想让柯蒂斯给自己画像。

杰克早年看过柯蒂斯的画，一直相当喜欢。另一方面，杰克也确实是想和柯蒂斯调调情。这个男人虽然不修边幅，看上去不好相处，但好看的五官即使是满脸的胡子也遮不住，一身漂亮的肌肉更是在简单的白T下让人目眩。

柯蒂斯非常敏锐，知道杰克在勾搭自己，笑笑说好呀。然后找了一张纸随便涂了几笔。

画了个很简单的小人儿。穿着华丽，面目模糊。眼睛涂了两个圈，像黑洞。

总之很不好看，但某种程度上却正合了杰克当下的状态，像个空虚华丽的鬼。

杰克接过来有点儿尴尬，这时候丈夫呼唤杰克给客厅里添水加果盘，杰克把画胡乱塞在身上就起身过去了。客厅里应酬了一阵，再一抬头，柯蒂斯人已经走了。

party散去，杰克又把画拿出来看，表情复杂，心虚甚至看着有些低落。

他丈夫探头过来，瞄了一眼说，这是柯蒂斯画的吧，你不用在意，这个人愤世嫉俗，谁也看不上，对我似乎有些意见，估计借着这幅画羞辱一下你。

然后杰克丈夫把这幅简笔画团皱了直接扔到了垃圾箱，捏了一把杰克的腰肢，想要画像，我再找其他好的画家给你画就是了。

\----------

这天柯蒂斯在自己的小屋子里对着画布涂涂抹抹，杰克过来了。柯蒂斯歪头一乐，想，这个社长夫人还真是浪，空虚寂寞到倒追着Alpha求操，还纡尊降贵找到自己这小破地儿来。

杰克好像不那么在乎柯蒂斯态度似的，对柯蒂斯也笑笑，说，上次的画被我老公扔掉啦，您再画一幅吧。当然，酬劳是不会少的。

他报了个数字，对于柯蒂斯的收入来说，确实颇为诱人。

不知道为什么，他就是一心想让柯蒂斯给自己好好画一张，就是想让柯蒂斯好好把目光定在自己身上，好好看看自己。

柯蒂斯不拒绝钱。想，好吧，送上门来的钱，送上门来的人，必须收啊。

调笑又羞辱的，柯蒂斯说，行，你摆好姿势让我画吧，先把衣服脱了。

杰克把外衣脱了。

柯蒂斯说接着脱。

杰克这时候有点儿挂不住了，表情有点困窘和愤恨。

但他低头想了想，下了决心似的，抬头给了柯蒂斯一个明晃晃在勾引的艳丽笑容，然后看着柯蒂斯的眼睛，用很煽情的方式又脱了一层。

柯蒂斯嗓子有点儿紧。

没给柯蒂斯说话的机会，杰克自觉地把下身的衣服也脱下来了——他没有穿内衣。

柯蒂斯呼吸重起来了，眼睛上下巡视打量了一会杰克，开始画。画里的杰克像着了火，两个人的欲望都叠加在笔下了。

到了下午快4点，杰克穿上衣服就走。

临走凑近柯蒂斯，像是要给一个吻，但只是鼻子挨着鼻子，睫毛对着睫毛。轻轻的说，明天我还是这时候过来。

柯蒂斯在杰克走后给自己撸了一发。

——————

杰克的画像完成了，柯蒂斯把笔放下，这是他少有的自己特别满意的画。

他不愿把这幅画给出去了。于是很直接的对杰克说，这幅我留下，报酬你收回去吧。

杰克按住柯蒂斯的下体，硬的。说，好，但你破坏了我们的约定，需要补偿我。

两个人都想要对方的身体很久了，到这个份上自欺欺人也没有意思，柯蒂斯抱起杰克放到桌子上，两人很是尽兴地纠缠了几个回合。

柯蒂斯成了杰克固定的情人。而杰克依旧4点就走。

他们俩对这段关系都不痴缠，也对对方的来去毫不在意，以至于在又宽容又随意的氛围中都十足享受。

对柯蒂斯而言，搞自己看不上的老板的妻子让他十分受用，杰克本身又极有魅力，甚至带给他很多激情和灵感，何乐不为？

就这样日日偷欢，两人相处的越发快活。杰克很是满意，一来是身体太过契合，二来是打柯蒂斯第一次给杰克画那幅简笔小人的画像时，他便明白——这个男人看穿了自己的不堪。

柯蒂斯一开始就知道自己的丑陋和空虚，甚至在笔下极为直白地嘲弄他讽刺他，可这反而让杰克没有任何心理负担了——在这个男人小屋里，杰克有种把自己彻底袒露的轻松感。

坦率的杰克在与柯蒂斯相处时，孩子气的一面，尖酸刻薄的一面，可爱的一面便都渐渐露出来了。

他们有时候做完了还赤裸着依偎在一起，聊聊画和音乐，说说杰克老公的坏话，点评一下文艺圈里他们都熟悉的那些伪君子们···

柯蒂斯作为一个画家何其敏感，杰克金丝雀羽毛下的新面孔让他兴奋（性奋），也让他感到了更浓烈的创作欲望。久而久之，两人愈发鱼水交融。

有时候情致来了，杰克会扭几下，跳跳挑逗性的舞步勾引柯蒂斯。他本就是专业的舞者，随便跳跳都非常漂亮。柯蒂斯的目光在他舒展流畅的身体曲线上巡回，再移不开自己的目光，只觉得杰克美得惊心动魄。

有天杰克到了柯蒂斯的小屋，看到柯蒂斯正对着电脑看自己以前在舞团里表演的视频。

柯蒂斯转头看着杰克，指着屏幕说，你跳得那么好，舞台上整个人都是发光的。

杰克把柯蒂斯的手放在自己左胸，看着对方的眼睛里的自己，笑着说，现在你眼睛里的我也是发光的哦。柯蒂斯，我在你眼睛里活过来了。

柯蒂斯看着杰克，确实，这个人和他第一次看到的时的感觉真的不一样了，是自己的注视改变了杰克，还是杰克改变了自己的目光呢？

柯蒂斯又看看自己这期间创作的画像，那些画里的杰克各有各的光芒，不再是最初那副简笔画里蒙着灰的空洞模样。

两人之中没人提爱，但他知道杰克和自己之间···发生了一些不一样的东西。

————————

杰克的上一个情人被甩了之后各种心有不甘，始终纠缠不休，甚至发展为跟踪和骚扰。他很快发现了杰克和柯蒂斯的情事，认为杰克是因为新欢柯蒂斯才抛弃自己的。

一次，这个年轻人尾随杰克到了柯蒂斯的小屋，听着屋子里的动静，妒火中烧。

待杰克离开，年轻的alpha冲进屋去想要袭击柯蒂斯，结果反被柯蒂斯痛揍一顿，警告他不要再出现在杰克面前，更不要骚扰杰克的正常生活。

年轻人一边挣扎一边愤愤地朝柯蒂斯狂吼。伪君子！你有什么资格教训我！难道你不希望完全占有杰克么？你不想让他离婚？不想让他只属于你么？！我爱他，我比你们任何人都爱他！

柯蒂斯没有回答，只是一边把他丢到门外一边冷冷说，爱？人们不会想要毁掉自己爱的人。你口口声声说爱，你的爱又能给杰克带来什么呢？

年轻人什么也听不进去，心中的郁愤又无法可解，最终很恶意的给杰克的丈夫写了匿名信，告发杰克和柯蒂斯的偷情。

杰克的丈夫不动声色，并没有询问自己的omega，而是某一天忽然造访了柯蒂斯的屋子。

柯蒂斯正在作画，他停下笔，知道没有必要掩饰和辩解，只是面容沉静，不卑不亢地看着对方。

杰克老公环顾满屋子的杰克画像，明白自己确实被带了绿帽子，也看出两人牵绊已深。

他对着柯蒂斯平静地说，“出版社会和你解约，我在的地方就没有你的立足之地。如果你们继续，我会让杰克也失去他所有一切的。”言毕，抖抖西装离开了。

晚上，杰克一顿饭吃的心神不宁，极度煎熬，他的小宝贝詹姆斯没有像往常一样，4点之后被保姆从幼儿园带回来。家里只有他和自己的丈夫，而他几次想要开口发问，都被丈夫抬抬手制止了。

当他的丈夫像往常一样吃完饭，拿着餐巾擦擦嘴巴，才不紧不慢地抬起头，孩子送到我姐姐家去了。不要再在白天跑到你不该去的地方，在詹姆斯不在的这段时间里，你该好好反省一下，重新让我看到你做一个好妻子的决心。

杰克的眼圈迅速被泪水浸得通红，他张着嘴巴，嘴唇抖动着，却发不出声音来。

败露了。没有了。他所拥有的，那些重要的，美好的 ，漂亮的 ，被人们羡慕的，都要离他远去了。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“求你…”杰克发出一个音节，这是他此刻唯一能说的。

“求你，别让詹姆斯离开我。”杰克心中乱作一团，那些要离他远去的重要东西到底是什么，根本来不及细细分辨清楚，但他的孩子詹姆斯是此刻杂乱心绪中最清晰的东西。

“如果你跪下请求宽恕，我会考虑的。”他的丈夫坐在沙发上好整以暇地看着他。

软弱，恐惧，混乱，绝望。被各种感觉冲击的杰克伏下身去，亲吻丈夫的皮鞋。（此处杰克的表现参照列王传中被塞拉斯欺负的场景）

“求你，不要这么对我。”杰克听到自己破碎的声音。却又一时不知道自己到底祈求的不要是什么。

柯蒂斯没有了工作，他在这个住处又呆了一个月。他想，自己可能是在等什么，但是他自己也不知道自己到底想不想等到。

他唯一能确定的就是，自己希望杰克过得好。他没有任何东西能给杰克，这个美丽的金丝雀也没有义务跟着自己过野生的生活。

在柯蒂斯开始打包行李的时候，杰克又出现在小屋。  
杰克看起来又苍白又憔悴。

隔着一段距离，杰克看着他，眼里有勇气，也有怯意。杰克轻声说，最初我想祈求丈夫的原谅，害怕自己会失去那些重要的东西，我以为我怕的是“美满的家庭”和“幸福的生活”消散，后来我渐渐弄明白，那些美满和幸福只是别人眼中的东西，“美满家庭”和“幸福生活”于我从未存在过，又有什么好失去的呢，我怕的只是会失去一个omega的容身之处，怕的是生活得艰难苦痛，可我在那座大宅里就像一个鬼魂，何来容身呢？我的日子已枯死在那座大宅中，又何来生活呢。我的丈夫让我在宅子里反省，他甚至没让下人看着我，也丝毫不担心我敢再做什么下贱可耻的丑事，因为他相信，我不能承受失去那些“重要的东西”。  
杰克笑笑，哀伤但又闪着一点欢欣。慢慢走近柯蒂斯。  
我的丈夫错了，我有不能失去的重要东西，但并不是他给我的“完美生活”。我一个人待在宅子里反省啊反省，到了这种时候，心真正空了下来，才发现，这些天盘亘在我心中的，反反复复都是小James。他是那栋大宅里对我唯一重要的。我愿意为James而祈求我的丈夫，但最后，我发现他只是在享受对我的处刑而已。即使留在那里，我也无法拥有我的儿子，因为在那儿，我注定一无所有、一无所是。他不会把James还给我，我知道，我没有资格要求什么，尤其没有资格向你要求什么，但我不愿再失去你。

杰克把很简单的一个行李箱放下来，问柯蒂斯，所以你能接受一个懦弱自私，给你带去无穷麻烦的Omega么？他曾经尚有漂亮羽毛装点，现在褪去装饰，只是想重新活过的普通人罢了。

柯蒂斯没有回答，只是拥住杰克，告诉杰克，你从不普通。

他们沉默地做爱。杰克瘦了那么多，柯蒂斯吻他每一节突出的脊椎骨，吻他越发明显的蝴蝶骨，吻他凹陷下去的双颊，吻他颤抖着的眉睫和眼泪。他们在这沉默中确定了彼此的心意。

杰克离家时把签了字的离婚协议留在了家里。协议中除了孩子，杰克没有要任何东西。

他的丈夫震惊于这个金丝雀小婊子竟然真的敢离开自己。他还正享受着惩罚杰克的快感呢，却被这纸协议打肿了脸。

杰克和柯蒂斯开始了新的生活。小小的陋室，柯蒂斯白天出去找工作，或是街边给人画画速写。

杰克试着在这个小家里做做家务。某些时刻，他会清楚地意识到，自己真的不是一个“好”的OMEGA妻子，没了保姆，做饭变成了千难万险的事情，扫和整理上他也显得笨手笨脚。他永远无法从这些事情中得到所谓的Omega的乐趣。

杰克不安地问柯蒂斯，这样的自己，没有了经济基础来打理金色的羽毛，没有了鲜衣华服的包裹，是否已经成了最差劲的Omega。

柯蒂斯吻吻他，说，你并不是生来就为了做一个“好OMEGA”的，你的手本也不是用来做饭的 ，你的身体本也不是用来侍奉你的丈夫的。

你已经背叛了你受的教育，背叛了这个社会对OMEGA妻子的准则，那么为什么不把你曾经丢掉的东西拿回来呢？

杰克睁大眼睛，他从来没有想到自己还有这个选项——柯蒂斯的意思是他可以继续跳舞。

所以我不用待在家里？  
不用。

所以你不需要我当一个好妻子？  
我不需要一个妻子，我只需要你。

所以我可以跳舞抛头露面,即使你回家的时候我不会等在这里？  
杰克，你生来就是个舞者。我可以在舞台下等着你一起回家。

杰克看着眼前的alpha，意识到，对于有序的生活和既定的规则，如果说自己是一个中途半端的背叛者，那么柯蒂斯便是个彻头彻尾的游离者—他既不在乎也不屈服，这个男人比他想象中更加无畏。

杰克的偷情使他声名狼藉。他的丈夫又各处试压，不给杰克与柯蒂斯施展才华的空间。这让他们过得有些艰难，但依然有着赶不走的开心。

杰克开始跳舞，在一些边缘的舞团。柯蒂斯依然闷声创作，挣的有限。

小詹姆斯是杰克唯一的痛——他的丈夫撕碎了离婚协议，告诉杰克自己绝不会离婚，他要让杰克做一个失去旧家庭又不能拥有新家庭的omega，要把杰克永远钉在背叛者的耻辱柱上。

如果你们试图带走詹姆斯，那么我会以绑架起诉你们，你的情人会被投入监牢而你会被法律意义上的限制接近他。噢，我还会告诉詹姆斯他的母亲为一个野男人抛弃了他，他会恨你的，当你下次遇到他的时候，他会朝你吐口水。杰克的丈夫带着残酷地恨意说。

这期间小詹姆斯曾见过杰克一面。他从大人们的只言片语中得出信息，偷偷从幼儿园跑出来，找到了杰克和柯蒂斯的住处。

爸爸说你因为这个男人离开我们。小詹姆斯扑进杰克怀中，又指着远处的柯蒂斯说道。他还说你不爱我，爸爸在骗我，对么？

我爱你，我爱你，杰克忍住眼泪，反复复吻着他的小宝贝，向他发誓，自己永远不会放弃他。

詹姆斯很快被赶到的保姆和保镖带走了，哭得撕心裂肺。

杰克在柯蒂斯的支持下，下定决心起诉离婚并主张自己的抚养权。他们都知道胜诉的概率几乎为零，但哪怕有一点希望，有一种理论上的可能，也不能放弃——你得为你所爱的勇敢——如果说现在的这段感情教会了杰克什么，那就是这个了。

————————  
生活永远让人出乎意料。在杰克积极筹备上诉时，他的丈夫过世了，一种很不体面的死法—马上风，两个没轻没重的雏妓，过量的兴奋剂 。

这个男人大概没有料到自己如此早死，而不和杰克离婚的惩罚恰恰使杰克仍然有着名正言顺的继承权。

杰克和柯蒂斯把小詹姆斯从以前的大宅中接出来，在舞团附近租了个温馨的公寓。小詹姆斯还没有从家庭短时间内的巨变中走出，也远不能明白父母的选择和爱恨，但有一点毋庸置疑——他回到了这个世界最爱他的人的身边。而在之后的漫长生活中，柯蒂斯有足够的机会为他自己在这个孩子那里赢得理解、尊重与敬爱。

杰克跳了一辈子舞，到因为身体原因离开舞台。

柯蒂斯在几年后，因为杰克的画像系列被推上声名的巅峰，一时成了风头无俩的画家。但他一生都不曾卖过这个系列的任何一张画。

他们一直没有结婚，因为当爱人属于彼此，谁还在乎一个盖了公章的纸片呢？他们的人生并不符合他者的期待和社会的准则，他们的爱又何需谁人的赞同呢？

end


	2. 合作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个从利用到真爱的小故事

柯蒂斯三十几岁,白手起家,也算成功人士。公司最近有一笔很重要的融资要谈，谈成了，会进到一个新的发展阶段，他十分看重。

这次有意向的主要投资人是个50多岁的女性企业家，钱是多多的，但是传闻喜怒难测，不好伺候。柯蒂斯让助手埃德加做了一个背景调查,了解这位投资人的喜好。埃德加调查完，告诉柯蒂斯，直接美男计把，这位寡妇为人很是风流，喜欢年轻俊美的男孩子。柯蒂斯说，好，你上吧，埃德加糊了柯蒂斯一脸，说，你自己上。

最终埃德加锁定了当地身价最高，传闻最受欢迎的公关——所谓的高级公关，陪吃陪聊也可陪睡的那种。那就是杰克。

杰克自小家庭氛围十分冷漠，父母只关心他是否拿得出手，能否为家族谋取荣光，而并不在意杰克本身快不快乐。随着杰克向家人坦白自己喜欢男人，杰克和家里的关系进一步恶化，后来干脆一走了之，来到另一个国家做了现在的行当，颇有故意羞辱家族的意思。

但杰克在这行做得如鱼得水。毕竟来头不小，没人随便动他，省去了不少麻烦事，他自己又非常有魅力，再有神秘和美貌加成，不多时就成了身价最高的男公关。还是不想出台就不出台，不乐意陪客就不陪客的那种。

埃德加拿着富婆的档案去找杰克。杰克看了一眼直接拒了。

不是我的菜。杰克就这么一句。

埃德加说，你看一眼我们开出的条件，你帮我们把她伺候好了，我们付你的账够你吃十年。杰克一眼没看，还是说不。

埃德加报告了柯蒂斯，老柯没多想，想，男妓嘛，还有钱搞不定的？就回了埃德加两个字——加钱。

埃德加翻了报价找杰克。杰克又是一口回绝。

柯蒂斯责备埃德加连个男妓也搞不定。埃德加很生气的说，你他么自己去搞搞看！

柯蒂斯叹了口气，百忙之中抽出一个晚上，找人预约了杰克一顿饭，想亲自说服杰克。

见到杰克，暗暗吃惊。柯蒂斯接触这种人不多但也不少 ，他也能清晰地感受到——杰克不像一个男妓，反而更像个有腔有调的贵族。诱惑是有的，神色间的撩人是有的，但他说话做事精致极了，既不献媚也不冷淡，恰到好处的一点点倨傲，反而带点矜持和可爱。柯蒂斯阅人无数，而杰克对他依然像个迷。

杰克承人情面才赴约吃饭，其实心里打定主意不接这单的。可是见到柯蒂斯，眼前一亮。

他来了兴趣，一顿饭吃的精心极了，处处释放魅力。眼神在柯蒂斯身上煽风点火。柯蒂斯觉察到了，心绪有些缭乱。

一顿饭吃完，柯蒂斯自然要问杰克合作的事，杰克十分爽快——这单我接，但是我有个要求，我想要你。

柯蒂斯深吸一口气。他还是有些微屈辱感的，一个男妓让他拿身体做生意。但杰克本身对他确有不知名的吸引力，而这笔投资对公司又太重要了——这顿饭吃下来，他直觉杰克一定会讨得那位寡妇的欢心。

最终柯蒂斯点了点头。杰克把他的挣扎看在眼里，心里嗤笑一声——等到床上你就顾不得你那点自尊心了。

然后当晚杰克就在床上让柯蒂斯把那点儿自尊上的不舒服射到太平洋里了~

柯蒂斯食髓知味。两人的合作本也没有约定时限，柯蒂斯便也干脆不提，在富婆到来前，又和杰克几度春宵。

投资人终于从国外飞过来，柯蒂斯埃德加亲自迎接，在晚上的饭局引荐了杰克。富婆对杰克十分中意，到了后半程柯总和埃德加适时消失，杰克和富婆相谈甚欢，亲自送了她回酒店。分别时，富婆依依不舍地给杰克暗示，杰克很婉转地推拒了，但投资人倒也没有强求，又和杰克敲定了后续的玩乐行程。

夜里柯蒂斯到杰克处等他——其实他大可致电了解情况的，但不知怎么的开着车在路上兜转了几圈，还是开去了杰克的地方。他向杰克问东问西，了解富婆晚上是不是尽兴，有没有提到什么有效信息——最后终于问，她没有让你陪她过夜？

杰克眼皮一挑，怎么，你担心她不够喜欢我，所以打发我回来？

柯蒂斯没有说话。杰克哼了一声，你放心，我会把客户侍候好的，做我们这行，让人喜欢又不是非要上床不可的。柯蒂斯点点头，心里松了一口气。

杰克忽然又凑到他耳边，何况，咱们之间的协定还没完呢，你把我侍候的那么好，我怎么能坑了你？说着手就探上柯蒂斯的西裤。

柯蒂斯在自己车里就这么和杰克来了一发。车里一片黑，他也看不清杰克的面容和表情，但杰克的声音和喘息，已让柯蒂斯觉得自己濒临失控。

第二天投资人了解了公司和项目的情况，对于资金的事儿不置可否，倒是又一脸期待的望着杰克，说这个国家我来的不多，这个城市也很美，不如你带我好好转一转？杰克满口答应。柯蒂斯和埃德加心有不甘，但还是把时间交给了杰克。

杰克连续赔了这个寡妇2周，这2周，柯总和埃德加都心情不忿。只是柯蒂斯自己知道，埃德加是不高兴投资人到处玩乐不谈生意，就像耍他们玩儿；而自己有几分是因为投资的事情，又有几分是因为不愿想到杰克分分秒秒陪在投资人身边，已分不太清楚。

两周过去，杰克给柯蒂斯打了电话，柯蒂斯秒接。杰克调笑，这样着急？生怕到嘴的投资飞了？柯蒂斯咽了口吐沫，沉声问，她做好决定了？什么时候可以结束？

杰克说，差不多了。我刚陪她从城郊的度假地回来，明天去看画展，之后便没有什么安排，我看她也差不多想要敲定合作的事情，不如你早晨一起陪我们吃饭，当天便把生意谈了。  
柯蒂斯长呼一口气——终于快结束，他也着实不愿再心烦意乱下去，这太不像自己。

第二日，柯蒂斯早早去了酒店陪两人吃早餐，只见杰克挽着富婆出现，两人十分开心，女人的眼神黏在杰克身上，尽是宠爱柔情和···欲望。她和杰克行止亲密，似乎毫不不在乎周围人的目光，杰克也安然镇定，柯蒂斯有些愤愤又有些嘲弄地想，杰克作为头牌男公关，当然是习惯了这些的，挣钱嘛，总是要牺牲的，再是出入高级、出手大方，再是气质高贵、附庸风雅，依然做的是出卖自己的事情。

一顿饭吃下来，富婆十分的注意力竟有七八分都放在杰克身上，显然是极为喜欢的，时而拨弄杰克的头发，时而用自己的叉子喂食杰克。柯蒂斯扭过脸，生理性地泛起一阵反胃，食欲全无，他自认绝不是有道德洁癖的人，此刻自己的不适感便更显得荒唐。

画展上，杰克挽着富婆，和她谈论点评。柯蒂斯保持两三米距离随在后面，看着杰克，有点入迷。

柯蒂斯一直觉得自己是个粗人，但生意做久了，该附庸的风雅，他也会附庸。而杰克不一样，他在这里，就像他属于这里一样，他舒展放松的状态，点评这些画作时那种愉悦又热忱的目光——他本身就像一件艺术品。柯蒂斯又想到杰克光着身子给自己做口交，抬头用湿露露眼睛盯着自己的样子——下流又优雅，脆弱又骄傲。这些相反的东西为什么却在杰克的身上融合的天衣无缝呢？柯蒂斯根本没发觉自己的眼神真是太过灼热了。

晚饭期间，杰克穿针引线地带动话题，柯蒂斯与富婆终于把合作框架敲定下来。柯蒂斯和富婆交谈时，杰克在旁笑吟吟看着，一边一边欣赏两个厉害人物打起交道的样子，一边觉得自己他妈的又想把这个男人带到床上去了···于是杰克借口去洗手间，想去洗把脸让自己别那么精虫上脑心猿意马。

结果一分钟后，柯蒂斯尾随而来，显然生意谈下来让他极为兴奋，两个人对视片刻，柯蒂斯直接把杰克推到隔间吻起来，一通交颈厮磨后，杰克把头垂在柯蒂斯肩膀上喘气，笑着问，开心？  
柯蒂斯点点后，气息吐在杰克耳畔，迟疑了一下，问，你···怎么说服她的？杰克笑了起来，你是不是想问我到底有没有陪她睡？洗手间昏暗的灯光下，柯蒂斯的脸看起来居然有点儿红。杰克说，没有，她很宠爱我，并没有强求。但两周没有性生活，我要憋死了。说着蹭动着柯蒂斯的下体，柯蒂斯也早已硬起，杰克却只是凑近柯蒂斯的耳朵，“今天晚上，我家。”然后把对方留在洗手间，一闪身出去了。

柯蒂斯一个人在小隔间平复。想起有一晚他和杰克进完兴，杰克光裸着趴在自家的豪华大床上，一边拨弄柯蒂斯的胡子，一边竟有些无忧无虑地哼起轻快的调子来。  
柯蒂斯看杰克心情不错，忍不住问道，你时常带人回来？  
杰克露出轻蔑表情，反问道，“你觉得呢？见柯蒂斯不答话，又细细看了一会儿柯蒂斯的脸，哼了一声，突然揪下几根柯蒂斯的胡子来。  
“这是属于我自己的地方，金贵得很。”

柯蒂斯迟疑了一会儿说，你不缺钱，杰克哼了一声没回答。“我是说，你看起来 也金贵的很，没有一点缺钱的痕迹，为什么要做这个？”  
杰克点了根烟，“或许我想要一点真实的东西。”  
烟雾缭绕，柯蒂斯看不清杰克的表情，当下只觉得杰克脑回路清奇，有些不屑地说，通过当男妓来寻找真实？  
杰克看上去一点没被冒犯，咯咯咯地笑着说，你不觉得这些欲望和欢情比生活中的许多东西都来的更诚实么？

柯总当时不以为然。而现在，在这个小隔间里，他想着杰克当时不甚清晰的表情。觉得自己对杰克的欲望和渴求是那么真切，他的脑子有点乱，还有点兴奋，他模糊感觉到，自己和杰克达成了一种心照不宣的默契，他们之间或许有了点什么，即使他们都还没弄明白那点东西到底是什么，但如果诚实的话，他们都希望那点东西继续下去。

杰克一脸春风得意的表情回到座位上，富婆看看他，抓了他一只手，说，你真讨人喜欢，我恨不得把你装进口袋里带回到我的国家。或者年轻20岁，试试看你会不会爱上我。  
杰克心情愉悦，勾起嘴角说道，即使现在，依然有成群结队的人爱您，您的智慧和个性比年轻时更盛——  
这并非虚言，杰克真的这么想，这个富婆自私、刻薄、不易取悦，那又如何？杰克也是，没有人完美，杰克本杰明最最明白完美下的破败和虚伪。这个富婆性格乖张，却聪明有趣，被岁月和经历雕蚀出了某种独特的魅力，她对杰克又与其他人不同，相处的日子里，杰克是真的享受着的。

富婆笑笑接着杰克的话说，夸我的智慧和个性，但却不会爱慕我的身体，到我这个年纪和状态，不要太需要别人夸赞我清楚知道自己拥有的东西了。爱我什么不太重要，重要的是我想要什么。  
女人捏住杰克的下巴，看他的眼睛，明天签完合同我就要走了，我想要整晚都有你。

杰克没法再装不懂了，他咽了口吐沫，神色动摇，想要找借口。女人显得很慈爱的笑了，拍拍他的脸，我知道你真的很想帮柯蒂斯达成这笔生意。

杰克深吸一口气，没再说话。

柯蒂斯回到桌前，说着天色已晚，杰克接口，我送女士回去。柯蒂斯笑着朝杰克点点头，目送两人离开，提了车开到杰克公寓楼下，等杰克回来。

但等了又等，烟头掉了 满地，杰克也没有出现。柯蒂斯心情从兴奋愉悦到疑惑不安，再到那种认识杰克后逐渐变得多起来的情绪又涌上心头——愤愤地、嘲弄的、无可奈何又想做点什么的情绪。  
柯蒂斯直接驱车去了公司。

约定的时间，富婆出现，满面春风，一脸餍足。柯蒂斯抑制住翻腾的内心，把合同签署完毕，礼节欠奉地遣埃德加把富婆送到机场。

他再次驱车去了杰克的公寓。门开了，杰克头发乱着，眼睛肿着，一脸睡眼惺忪，见柯蒂斯第一句就是，投资合同签了么？

柯蒂斯咬了咬牙，签了，这就是你最关心的？完成你的工作？赶紧得到报酬？  
杰克一愣，困意全消。

“我们的合作也结束了，我来给你结账。“柯蒂斯掏出支票。“你的活很好，不如多填几个零，以后长期合作，再有这种类似的客户，还可以有新的买卖。”

杰克脸迅速冷了下来，为柯蒂斯的事情，侍候了一晚上富婆，违背了自己的本心，本就委屈，早上起床气没消又被柯蒂斯这样一番难听话折辱。他冷笑一声，留下支票，把大门摔在柯蒂斯脸上。

柯蒂斯在门口急促的喘息，站了很久，门里再没什么动静。他不知自己还想说些什么，心里一阵烦乱，最后拍了下门板，冷冷说 ，等你填好了支票咱们再谈后续合作。

过了一个月，两个月····杰克没再出现。支票也没被使用。

  
埃德加看着柯蒂斯，一阵迷惑。哥，我们搞到了这笔投资，现在公司蒸蒸日上，前途一片光明，你知道的吧？  
柯蒂斯点点头。埃德加问，那为什么你从谈成生意之后反而如丧考妣的样子···  
柯蒂斯皱眉，我有么？  
你有···埃德加指出。你仍是每天都投入工作，但周身的氛围全都变了，现在你是个可怕的不近人情的工作狂变态老板····大家都在讨论你的变化····

柯蒂斯叹了口气，他知道自己不能再这样下去了。问题的症结在杰克。他不把自己和杰克的事情捋顺了，工作和生活都拧巴成一团，做着和以往一样的事情，却再也没什么乐趣可言。

他找到杰克工作的地方，被告知杰克两个月前就辞职了。没人知道他的去向···

“你们就这么放头牌公关走了？”柯蒂斯急了。

“他是我们店的小王子，爱来来，爱走走，不爱接的客没人能爬上他的床，我们有什么办法？”

店里的伙计说完，又凑近柯蒂斯耳语，上头打过招呼，这个人金贵，不能随便动····我们都猜测他是大老板的宠儿，或许只是玩儿够了，回到金丝鸟笼里待着去了···

不。柯蒂斯知道不是这样的。杰克没有被人包养，也不屑被人包养。他只是离开了，但自己要去哪儿找他呢？

柯蒂斯打听了很久，但始终查不出杰克的来头。时间渐渐过去，他意识到自己当时愤怒得太过冲动，被嫉妒和背叛感冲昏了头脑。他欠杰克一个道歉，即使···  
即使杰克或许只当这是一单生意，把自己当做一个称心的床伴，他也没有资格责备杰克什么。如果可以的话，他也仍想要一个答案，杰克是否和他有一样的感觉，这场相识对于杰克而言算不算一点能被记忆的真实？

投资到位，项目上马。投资的富婆再一次来到这里参与股东会议。会议散去，富婆走到柯蒂斯身边，“你看起来不太好。”  
柯蒂斯知道，他点点头。

“你是一个好的决策者和管理者，这是我当初把钱投进来的重要原因，可你现在的样子，让我为自己的眼光担心。”

“知道么，那天我离开之前，那个孩子再三和我确认投资的事情是否确定···他非常在意是否能帮你争取到这笔投资，也打心里坚信你会在这个项目上取得成功，不要辜负了他的信任和心意。”

柯蒂斯忍不住了，一把抓住富婆的胳膊，您知道他在哪儿么····我找不到他。

女人笑笑。怎么？你竟不知道么？我以为你和他的关系比我和他要亲近多了。

柯蒂斯无言以对。

不要告诉我你连他真正的姓氏都不知道。

柯蒂斯低下头去，一阵心虚···

他从头到尾只知道对方叫杰克，他甚至没有在这些问题上和杰克多聊，最初是因为不想和男妓探讨隐私，后来则是察觉到杰克有自己的故事，反而不想冒进窥探，惹杰克讨厌。

富婆叹了口气。说了两个词，吉利波国，本杰明。快些把这些破事儿都处理好吧，柯蒂斯。

找到了突破口，柯蒂斯很快得出了真相。  
本杰明小王子，离家出走，家族因羞，所以把杰克的身份捂得死死的，杰克工作的地方被打了招呼，但没人知道杰克的身份。杰克自己也从不曾和人说起自己的往事，大概，即使说起，谁又会信呢？

私人侦探也只能探得杰克的有限行踪——辞职离开，回到吉利波国，接着再无讯息。

柯蒂斯把公司的事情暂时托付给埃德加。自己动身去往吉利波。

话说杰克辞职后，母亲来信，言辞恳切，诉说自己的多么挂念儿子，思念成疾，请求自己唯一的独子回家探望自己。  
杰克从小渴望家人的需要，这是他永远的软肋，即使渴望一次次变成失望，他却依然学不会吸取教训。而当时杰克也正是脆弱和颓丧的时候，和柯蒂斯的不欢而散竟让他难以置信地颓唐，像被抽干了热情和气力，连享乐都没了滋味，心绪烦乱又有些迷茫。

杰克想念自己的母亲，也想要家庭的接纳，还思念着和自己唯一亲近的家人——他的孪生姐姐。世界很大，但真正的亲密关系总是很少，杰克需要这些。他终于还是回了国，但很快发现，信里的关切只是家人的一个诱饵，家人只是需要把杰克骗回吉利波国，以免他在外继续给家族蒙羞，最亲密的姐姐因为和平民军官陷入恋爱所以被家中禁足，杰克甚至无法和她见上一面，父母也根本没有任何接受他“不正常取向”的迹象。他被软禁了。更可怕的是，家人决定了他的命运，安排杰克和国内大亨的女儿火速完婚，婚礼在即。

柯总到了吉利波国，得到的就是小王子要结婚的消息。他知道杰克喜欢男人，也不相信为了反抗家庭甚至出走的杰克会接受这段政治婚姻。  
这不会是一段幸福的婚姻 ，这会毁了杰克的，或许长久以来，杰克一直在被所谓的家族荣光、所谓的皇室规则、被他所爱的、所渴求的 东西毁灭着  
杰克做出过那么激烈反抗，不惜远走，不惜用最激进的方式羞辱和对抗他的敌人们，用近乎自毁的方式进行自救 。他做了那么多，却仍走至此处 ，如果自己那时细细探寻他的过往，为杰克伸出一把手，是否会有什么不同？

柯蒂斯通过种种手段弄来了张婚礼的入场券。

婚礼之上，杰克面色苍白，每走一步眼睛里的火苗就熄灭一点。柯蒂斯没有计划，也不知如何计划，这是另一个大陆上的一个他曾一无所知的国家，这是他从未想到自己会来的地方、从未预料到自己会放不下的人。

他是凭着本能做了一件疯狂的事情。这是他此刻唯一想为杰克做的事情。

“我反对 ！”他像个疯子一样，在交换戒指的时刻大喊道。

媒体镜头和宾客都转向柯蒂斯。所有人都难以置信，杰克也呆在台上，然而下一秒钟，杰克笑了，他或许惊讶，但并不感到无法置信。  
软禁的日子里，杰克回忆过一万遍自己的柯蒂斯的有限过往，无数次后悔自己这样离开，或许他起码该告诉柯蒂斯自己的感觉。  
柯蒂斯或许会嘲笑、或许会拒绝，但杰克这一生已被最亲近的人拒绝太多次，他知道如何身段优雅的、装作满不在乎地化解尴尬和掩饰疼痛。  
他应该尝试一下的，既然他已经让这个男人走进自己的家门、让这个男人在自己的世界里走得比预料的远得多。  
即使转瞬即逝，但杰克仍宁愿自己在那个时候，多一点点的气力，去证实他和柯蒂斯之间拥有过一些真实的东西。  
而现在，柯蒂斯把他的气力给了杰克。

像疯子一样，杰克也大笑起来，笑得苍白的脸色泛出好看的红润，笑得眼角的狭长的纹路又活了起来，他任自己被柯蒂斯拉住，拼命奔跑。  
无所谓跑向哪里，无所谓明天如何。杰克只是跑，他又有了跑的气力，他的手里还有另一双手。

浩浩荡荡卫兵和浩浩荡荡的媒体在他们的身后追逐着。

两个人终于跑到气喘吁吁 ，滚倒在地。

杰克四仰八叉地瘫在地上，头发乱糟糟的、汗水流到了眼睛里、喘得像坏掉的风箱。他一生中从未这样狼狈过。也从未这样快活过。

“柯蒂斯，哦柯蒂斯，来抢婚的柯蒂斯，劫持了小王子的柯蒂斯。”杰克嘴角噙着笑，因为语气不稳，听起来就像在唱什么押韵的小调一样。  
“你知道自己可能会被当成恐怖分子被当场击毙么？”

“我知道，但我猜那一刻我想不到任何其他的东西，除了带你走。”  
柯蒂斯把头埋在杰克肩上一边喘气，一边继续说道，抱歉，没有带戒指就来抢婚。但是的，我要问问你，愿不愿意和我在一起，我知道自己之前的表现很糟糕，但你猜怎么着，和我一起，你未来的性生活一定比和现在的结婚对象满意的多。  
他们都知道，追兵片刻 就回到，直升飞机在空中盘旋着，全世界都是噪音，但此刻唯有自己内心的想法和杰克的回答是重要的，柯蒂斯不想再浪费一秒钟。

杰克锤了他一下，没有丝毫力气，只是看着他笑，好看得无以言说。  
柯蒂斯将脖颈中的坠链扯下来，交到杰克手里。这个，我被孤儿院捡到的时候就挂在我身上，它意味着我的过去，我从哪儿来···如果你也像我一样觉得我们之间是真实的——无论那是什么，就收下他，和我一起去未来。

杰克凑上去亲亲柯蒂斯的嘴唇，把链子挂到了自己脖子上。  
再然后····他们被赶到的追兵团团围住。

异国公司总裁抢亲小王子，即使吉利波只是个存在感不大的小国，这个事件依然成为了世界上所有人的关注点。  
多国媒体全程关注，一时间这成了一个娱乐+外交的大事件。

在媒体的挖掘和各类爆料下，杰克的同性恋身份，杰克曾从事的的职业，甚至杰克小王子的过往，本杰明家族边边角角的流言八卦，全被曝光出来，王室没法再把杰克软禁下去了。

作为一个虔诚的宗教国家，很多吉利波民众认为杰克不可原谅，他给王室和国家抹了黑，不配做吉利波的王子，该被逐出王室并受到惩罚；也有很多人认为王室隐瞒了太多事实，私下做了太多残酷和卑劣的事情，杰克是一个受害者和反抗者。当然，更多的是吃瓜群众，他们津津乐道这场胆大妄为的跨国抢婚，吃完瓜抹抹嘴顺便送上一点善意的祝福，认为有情人应该终成眷属，何况是那么一对英俊漂亮的有情人。

在这个过程中，埃德加操碎了心，各处打点，富婆也出手相助，接受了采访为杰克和柯蒂斯呛声。杰克和柯蒂斯拿出一切本钱，和王室做着周旋。  
最终，为了止损和遮羞，为了平息各派民意，王室让杰克发表了声明——对于给国家、王室和家族造成的困扰深感歉意，犯下了背弃教义的罪名，既然已为罪人，不再有资格侍奉天主，也不再有资格做一个本杰明。杰克自愿退出王室，放弃吉利波国籍。

吉利波人仍旧争论不息，争论王子是否有罪，争论一个堕落了的灵魂是否会真诚地忏悔，争论主是否会对这样的背叛者慈悲为怀。

杰克在过去的二十年中也曾在自己的内心争论不休，但现在，他不在乎主，也不在乎国王，更不在乎被世间的嘴罗织任何罪名。因为他是自己的国王，他的爱人为他加冕，而罪人的头衔？他还挺喜欢的，他的确是爱的亡命之徒。

就这样，平民总裁柯蒂斯和没了身份地位的前小王子回了老家结婚。过上了有时一天两次有时一天三次，有时地板、有时床上、有时办公桌的性福生活。

end


	3. 人鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻气盛的人鱼杰克，被富商所雇佣的捕鱼船所抓，归港的过程中与经验老道的船长柯蒂斯发生的故事~

人鱼脑洞

柯蒂斯很防着这只人鱼，派人严加看守。  
归港的日子还要很久，而这只美丽又罕见的生物从上船开始就不停地制造着麻烦。  
他用自己的歌声和让人着魔的绿眼睛诱惑着看守者，两个轮值看守的几个水手为了他起了冲突不说，连大副也差点被迷惑放杰克离开。

柯蒂斯是个果断又经验丰富的首领，却也是第一次面对这种传说中的生物。  
他很是忧心，毕竟这次出海的初衷就是为了帮城中的富商老爷捉拿人鱼。富商开了极高的加钱，足够召集一船老道的水手参与这趟遥远而又困难重重的远航。  
他不能肆意惩戒这只人鱼，这是太过贵重的货物，不能有丝毫损伤若，带回去一只死人鱼，更没有任何意义；但这未知的生物又太危险，杰克在船上多待一天，船上的水手们就会越发动摇和混乱。

人鱼杰克起初每天都在想要找机会诱惑谁帮自己逃跑，他从不怀疑自己的魅力。当时被抓，就是因为伙伴们看到船只到来都躲开了，他却和朋友打赌自己不仅可以全身而退，还可以抓一个人类给他们瞧瞧。  
杰克深信自己在这茫茫海上，人鱼远比人类要更能占得优势，他的诱惑和魔力也没有人可以抵抗——结果就是离得太近被柯蒂斯亲手给撒网捕获了。

杰克屡次出逃都是被柯蒂斯及时制止。他很懊恼的发现，船长柯蒂斯好像不受自己的影响似的。

于是杰克再一次逃跑未遂之后，笑着对柯蒂斯说，你瞧，每次我逃，你都要处决一些帮我跑的船员以儆效尤，再这样下去，还没有回到岸上，你的船员一大半就要白白死掉了。我知道你恨我，又不能狠狠惩戒我。不如我们定个协议吧。

“我不会再诱惑其他的可怜虫了，但你要亲自看守我，这是我们之间的较量，你敢么？”

柯蒂斯并没有把握，他并非没有感受到人鱼的诱惑，只是多年的历练让他有着坚强的心肠和超出常人的意志力，他是靠着这些才在浩渺狂暴的大海上带着这群水手们活到今天的。他选择接受杰克的挑战，起码比起其他船员，柯蒂斯更信任自己一些。这是一趟艰险又漫长的航行，船员们也都是由那位富豪老爷重金招来的，每个人都是为钱而来的亡命之徒，杰克的存在让这群本就危险的人们日渐动摇和混乱，这比杰克的存在更让作为船长的柯蒂斯忧心。

柯蒂斯每日紧绷精神，防备着这只狡猾又美丽的生物，但锁住人鱼的水缸自从被搬到了船长的房间里之后，杰克似乎从不捣鬼。他只是在柯蒂斯休息的时候，低吟起让人平静安详的催眠曲；在柯蒂斯起床时，勾起红润的嘴唇带着笑意向他问早；在柯蒂斯与下属在船长室里商议事情的时候，有时百无聊赖的听着，一遍游弋，一遍吐出一串串泡泡自娱自乐，有时把头浮出水面，告诉他们这片海域哪里会有暗礁···

柯蒂斯搞不懂他。只能见招拆招。时间久了，两者倒也相安无事，甚至顺利地交流起来。杰克是人鱼，柯蒂斯是人类，但他们都是漂流在海中的生物。柯蒂斯从小被船员从海盗那里救出来，从此船就是他的家，水手们就是他的抚养者。

在很多个晚上，柯蒂斯应人鱼的要求，在睡前说了无数个曾在船上发生的故事，而杰克也时而说些深海中的趣闻。他们说的都有所保留，但也足够让对方听得津津有味。

又一次，船员们一起对抗了一个雷雨交加的夜晚，柯蒂斯从甲板上湿淋淋地回到船长室，疲惫地坐在小桌前给自己倒了一杯酒。

水箱里的杰克看起来还是那么闲适，他看了看和自己对视的柯蒂斯，朝他笑了笑，像是善意地取悦柯蒂斯一样，一边哼唱着岸上的人类小调一边摆着鱼尾游弋着。外面的狂风暴雨和这个屋子似乎隔绝开来。船长室里昏黄色光源下，只有一个美得惊人的生物和一首平静的歌谣。柯蒂斯今晚太累了，饮下的酒很快泛起了醉意。

这酒是什么味道？杰克问。  
柯蒂斯摇摇晃晃地走向水箱，打开了上面用于投放食物的小门。

过来，他对杰克说。

杰克朝他游去，柯蒂斯把手里杯酒饮尽，捉住了杰克的嘴唇。

杰克是打算在这个绝佳的夜晚向这个有着铁一般意志的船长施展诱惑的。那首放松的歌谣之后，他只需要柯蒂斯走近他，再沉入他绿色的双眸。

但这个出乎意料的吻，打乱了杰克的计划。他不知道为什么自己有些微微发抖，这个男人吻他的时候闭上了眼睛，杰克抬眸，看着对方长长的金棕色睫毛，感到对方脸颊上的胡须带来的刺痒和唇齿间凛冽的酒味。

舌头与舌头柔软地交缠，杰克也闭上了眼睛。

他们完成了那个吻。直到柯蒂斯清醒过来时震惊得退后几步，直到杰克沮丧的沉在水缸的角落。  
杰克告诉自己，是因为酒，船长的酒太烈，而初尝的自己一定是醉了。醉到轻易放弃了自己的计划，错过了这个绝好的机会。

日子一天天过去，不约而同的，他们面对彼此仿佛失了声，没有了睡前的闲谈，也避免着任何短暂的眼神接触。  
尴尬、忍耐和防备包裹着他们——但他们是聪明人，这段不短的日子里，发现对方对自己的影响力不是难事。

眼看再过几天就靠岸了。这是一个月圆的夜晚。柯蒂斯最近越发少回船长室，他不想面对杰克，因为那时刻提醒着他，不多日之后，杰克将会献给那位年迈的富豪老爷。当他接受这份差事时，从未问过富豪将如何处理人鱼——也需是用来宣淫泄欲，也需是用来烹制食用，毕竟，在关于人鱼的古老传说中，最为人所津津乐道的，就是他们能在欢好时给人带来无限欢愉，以及他们的血肉能让老朽回复青春。

那天夜里，当柯蒂斯苦恼地回到房间，看到的是一双和自己一样写满苦恼和疑惑的眸子。这样的神情，从未在杰克身上出现过，即使他们反复捉住他的时候，杰克的眼眸也闪着骄傲和狡黠的光芒。他们对视了一会儿，又把目光交错开去。柯蒂斯缓缓饮下一壶酒，仿佛每个动作都变得艰难而迟钝，当酒见了底，他叹了口气，熄灭了昏黄的灯光，安静地走到水箱前，打开了水箱上的大锁···

柯蒂斯转过身面对着窗外的月光，双手紧握成拳头，让自己不要回头。他不知道自己是否下一秒就会后悔，后悔放弃了这半生最大的一笔收入，或是后悔自己亲手放走了曾有机会独占的美丽生物。

安静地，滴滴答答的水声，在自己的背后。柯蒂斯感到自己被一具光滑的肉体抱住了。杰克的上半身贴合在他的背后，光裸的下半身···是人类的身体。

原来传说中月圆之夜人鱼可以化出双腿，变作人类的传说是真的。只是千百年前，太多人鱼被奴役和宰杀，他们早已不再上岸，也不再以人形展露在人前。

杰克用湿润的嘴唇吻柯蒂斯的脖颈。柯蒂斯回过身来，月光下的杰克美得惊人——这也是杰克第一次化出双腿，他有些局促和不安，此刻他只希望自己的人类形态在柯蒂斯的眼中不算太差。柯蒂斯把杰克按在小窗前的桌子上占有了他。银色的月光洒在杰克洁白的肌肤上，他眼角红润，嘴唇张开却没有发出任何声音，像一尾离水的鱼在大口呼吸。

两个结局。  
1、做完之后杰克离开了，柯蒂斯看到那个男孩儿没入水中，转过身朝向他。柯蒂斯对杰克记忆中最后的画面，就是远处的男孩儿的口唇开开合合，似乎在对他说些什么，绿色的眼中有大颗的眼泪流下来，却还没有滚下脸颊就变成了晶莹的珍珠。他再也没有见过那条美丽的人鱼。只有第二天，柯蒂斯在房间地板上捡到的几颗珍珠——那大抵是他进入杰克时，男孩儿留下的眼泪。

2、杰克献身式的欢爱耽误了逃走的时间。他们并没有厮磨太久，天却亮得太快。杰克的逃跑被船员发现了。船员为柯蒂斯要放走杰克感到背叛和恼怒，他们重新将杰克投入水箱，把他们的船长也绑了起来，打算上岸一起交给富翁老爷处理。  
柯蒂斯失去了船长的位置，成为了阶下囚，甚至面临着被处死的审判。  
杰克看着被绑住的柯蒂斯，他想问问柯蒂斯是否后悔，他们本该没有交集，各有天地的。  
但柯蒂斯只是忧愁地看着杰克，担心着杰克的生死。

船在上岸前的一天遇到了迷雾和暗礁。一族的人鱼们吟唱着歌声来解救杰克回家。  
“它们一直跟着你，跟着船。”柯蒂斯松了一口气，起码杰克可以安全得回到家园 。  
“是的，不然他们怎么见证我赢得自己的赌约呢？我承诺说，自己要捉一个人类回去的。”杰克知道同族的人鱼是为解救自己而来，但他比任何时候都想完成那个已不再重要的赌约。他想带回一个人。  
当杰克解开束缚着柯蒂斯的绳子，他们对视着——两个人都不再有犹豫。“你相信我么，柯蒂斯？”“你说呢？”柯蒂斯轻轻笑着。杰克吻住柯蒂斯（给予他洋气和水下呼吸的能力），拉住这个男人一起沉入深海，和他一起去向任何地方。


	4. 4次杰克不认识柯蒂斯,第5次他们认识了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个很普通的4+1脑洞。人们相遇，人们改变彼此的人生。

柯蒂斯第一次见到杰克是在拍场上。

柯蒂斯的公司刚起步，在争取一个很有赚头的项目，他要拍一件古董珍珠项链——送给主管官员的情妇。

而杰克要拍同一件东西——送给当时交往没多久的女模特。

杰克是商场大鳄的独子，黑卡上的钱霍霍惯了，看柯总和自己抢，就一直举牌，项链的价格越抬越高。

柯蒂斯看杰克这个架势，知道自己杠不过他，而且彼时柯蒂斯手里的资金着实有限，他只是个白手起家，还处于"自己给自己打工”状态的小老板而已。

杰克拍下项链，给了柯蒂斯一个神采飞扬的笑，填了单子就准备走。

柯蒂斯追到停车场，向杰克提议，我知道你拍它是用来讨女人欢心的，但这个项链对我真的很重要，能不能转给我，我按落锤价付钱给你。

杰克打量了他一下，挑挑眉毛，如果没这个经济实力，就不要给女人买这么贵的东西。

柯蒂斯万分诚恳，把自己的底揭给杰克，“我是要把它送给一个女人，但目的是用来贿赂，我需要她帮我争取到一笔生意，而这笔生意关系到我刚起步的公司。”

杰克不置可否，上车走了。柯蒂斯叹了一口气，并不生气，这样的事情他遇到的太多了，生活对他而言很少称心如意。

过了几天，柯蒂斯收到了那条项链。杰克遣自己的司机送到他公司，附了一张卡片“祝你的公司越来越好”。

其实，杰克拍了项链的那个晚上，约会不太愉快，和模特女友一言不合，便直接分了手。过了几天忽然在车上看到当时柯蒂斯塞给他的名片，想起来了这茬。杰克本就不在意这点儿钱，心血来潮便差人把项链给了那个需要的家伙。

他们第二次见面是杰克的姐姐米歇尔的25岁生日宴会上。

几年过去，柯蒂斯的公司发展的越来越好，他本人也渐渐混入了上流圈，虽然还是这个圈子的边缘人，但前途越发被人看好。这次收到塞拉斯女儿生日宴的邀请函就是证明。

柯蒂斯知道机会难得，宴会上都是有头有脸的人物，自己应该在宴会上专注社交，结识一些有用的人，但他控制不住自己的眼神锁定在杰克身上。

杰克一身剪裁合体的西装，从头到脚都漂亮极了，但心情显然不好。尤其是在塞拉斯宣布他的女儿和公司的青年才俊大卫订婚之后。

没有人注意到杰克的身形几乎是摇了摇，脸色苍白地咬了咬嘴唇，虽然很快恢复了那种颇有迷惑性的假笑，但他看上去又烦乱又脆弱。

柯蒂斯注视着杰克，而杰克看着大卫。柯蒂斯想到了流言——塞拉斯与儿子不合，要把公司交给自己的女婿。他最初以为杰克是因为公司的继承问题而心烦意乱，但当他看到杰克注视大卫的目光——复杂的，带着渴望和痴迷的目光，顿时明白，杰克喜欢他姐姐的未婚夫。

期间杰克的目光和柯蒂斯几次交会，柯蒂斯每次都觉得心跳加快——他有些希望杰克能记得自己，但显然小少爷对他没有一丝印象，相遇的目光片刻也不停留。

大厅里一片喧嚣，人人都赶着恭喜米歇尔和大卫。看杰克一个人走到阳台上，柯蒂斯便不由自主的跟过去。杰克拿着酒杯斜倚在围栏上，丝毫没了刚才的仪态，灌酒一样一饮而尽，眼睛没有焦点地朝远处望。有一瞬间，柯蒂斯担心杰克往下跳，随之他嘲笑自己，这是宴会厅的2楼，而这个什么都有的小少爷还不至于像自己担心的那么脆弱。

他想接近杰克，陪他站在那里，又觉得贸然过去很冒犯。于是只是站在几米远处双手插兜地望着杰克。

过了一会儿，杰克察觉到别人的存在，忽然转过来，瞪视着他。杰克的眼圈是红的，灰绿色的大眼睛上蒙了一层没有掉出来的眼泪。柯蒂斯有种被抓到的感觉，错开了自己的目光。这位小少爷对于自己的失态被人窥视显然十分愤怒，他绷紧了脸大步走进大厅，肩膀狠狠撞了柯蒂斯一下。

第三次见面是在酒吧。

他看到杰克在和一男一女调情。这几年杰克的丑闻越来越多，似乎随着他姐姐和大卫越发受父亲的重用，杰克反而越来越堕落了。

杰克笑得又放荡又无辜，已是半醉，察觉到有人在看自己，转过头去，虽然醉意下眼波朦胧，看的不很真切，但似乎是一个长得很好看的男人嘛~杰克朝他飘了个媚眼，接着像表演似得满不在乎地和身边的人亲热起来。

一起喝酒的朋友说，“看上了？你可以试试看，他不难得手。”柯蒂斯攥紧了酒瓶，有点刺痛，为杰克很好上手的评价，也为自己身体里泛起的欲望。是的，想要，这样的环境总是能蒸腾起人的欲望，而杰克现在本身就是一个放纵的邀请。如果他说看到杰克挑衅眼神的时候，没有硬起来的话，那绝对是假话。

杰克起身去了洗手间，刚刚和他亲热的男人给女人使了个颜色，女人往杰克的酒杯放了点儿什么东西。柯蒂斯看在眼里。

杰克回来后继续喝酒，不一会儿就浑身燥热，本来今天只想和人调调情喝喝酒不打算和人过夜的，看来还是要找人好好发泄一场。

那对男女对视一眼，女的拿了杰克钱包结账，男人试着扶着杰克往外走。柯蒂斯上前阻拦。杰克晕乎乎地抬起头，一看是刚刚盯着自己的男人，哇，近距离看这个男人似乎更好看了，杰克一个前倾挂在柯蒂斯身上，朝他耳语，怎么，你要加入我们么？

柯蒂斯深吸一口气，把杰克揽到自己怀里，“不是你们，是我和你。”  
杰克笑嘻嘻地说好，和身边的男女挥了挥手，继续朝柯蒂斯的脖子吐热气——那你带我走吧。

眼前是只头脑不清的醉猫，可即使这样也无损杰克的杀伤力，酒精，或许还有药，让他更放荡了。一到房间，杰克就跌跌撞撞地扒拉着柯蒂斯的裤腰跪下了，然后便是一个对于柯蒂斯过于刺激的k-ou交。

然后杰克舔舔嘴唇，宝贝你爽过了，该我了，然后扒拉着柯蒂斯翻过去——要背后位上柯总···

柯蒂斯没用多大劲儿就把杰克压到身下，说，哦？我觉得你需要的是这个（被草）。

杰克挣扎起来，他至今不能面对自己内心深处喜欢男人事实。坚持打造自己放浪形骸的形象，似乎和任何人都可以的样子，但就是从不肯承认自己喜欢男人。

“滚开，混蛋，不愿被我上的话就滚！恶心死了，我他么不喜欢男人！”杰克开始胡言乱语了。

“是么，可你看大卫的眼神不是那么说的。”柯蒂斯轻声对他耳语。

杰克整个人的身体弹了一下，然后立刻颤抖起来，“你说···什么，去你的，去你的！”

柯蒂斯没再说话，只是加快了手放在杰克欲望上的动作，然后用身体压制住杰克，他的舌头从杰克的臀ban舔到腰窝。

“真美”柯蒂斯反复舔着杰克腰侧的胎记说。

杰克骂骂咧咧的反抗很快变成不由自主的沉醉和迎合。他的身体几乎沉迷于柯蒂斯的碰触。内心深处，杰克想要这个太久了，男人的身体，力量的压制。被打开被探视，被人戳破真容的渴望。

射j-ing的时候，杰克的眼泪流了满脸。一个哽咽之后，从快感的高峰上坠落，杰克带着哭腔说了一句“我恨你”。

醒来的时候男人已经不在，杰克瘫在床上，想到昨天的一切，想到自己最深处的秘密被戳破，想到自己对于这个一夜情对象的迎合，感到一阵困窘和羞耻，然后决定把这一晚抛到脑后。

他们第4次见到的时候是杰克的父亲塞拉斯的葬礼。柯蒂斯这时候已经在商圈如鱼得水。

人们都在讨论着塞拉斯的遗嘱，几乎一切产业都被留给了他的女儿和女婿。塞拉斯在遗嘱中要求自己唯一的独子在3年内结婚生子，除非生育子嗣，否则连一丁点儿遗产都分不到。

杰克和他家人接受着人们的哀悼。他苍白漂亮的脸上又是那种空洞的表情。柯蒂斯想，他什么都没有了，没有财产，没有家庭的认可，甚至没有尊严——塞拉斯用遗嘱再次羞辱了他的儿子。现在他要怎么办呢？他会结婚么？还是在这个没有自己位置的家庭中继续沉沦下去？

柯蒂斯走到了杰克面前 他想抱一下杰克，但取而代之的，是一声克制的节哀顺变。柯蒂斯用自己的手迅速的握了一下杰克垂放在身侧的手。而杰克甚至没有抬头，只是垂着眼睛微微点头致意。

他们第5次见面是3年后。塞拉斯死后留下了一个大的商业帝国，人们观察着，却也像嗜血的鲨鱼一样等待着从中牟利的时机。显然大卫和米歇尔没有能力支撑这个将倾的大厦。曾经的合作伙伴们纷纷瓜分起塞拉斯商业帝国的地盘。

柯蒂斯也是其中一个。最成功的一个。

柯蒂斯坐在董事会最显眼的位置上，米歇尔和大卫在神色复杂的看着他。他们在家族的商业帝国将倾时引入了柯蒂斯的投资，但很快，两人发觉这几乎是另一种意义上的自寻死路——出了狼窝，又把自己送入虎口。柯蒂斯进入到董事会以来，一直不急不缓地扩张着自己的地盘，如今，他已是塞拉斯家族的最大股东和董事长。而米歇尔和大卫正被一步步地边缘化。

柯蒂斯觉察到他们的目光，抬起头，致以一个无害而和煦的微笑。

柯蒂斯心情不错。这3年里，他有些急进，行了一些险招，付了一些代价，但阶段性的成果令人满意——真正意义上入主塞拉斯的帝国，占据了这栋地标性大楼的顶层办公室。

更重要的是，他为自己赢得一场重逢，或初识。饮了一口香槟，把胸前的领带缕平，柯蒂斯让秘书唤来杰克.本杰明。

杰克现下在公司的公关部任职。大卫和米歇尔甚至没有给他任何实权职位。在自己的家族企业，他如一个隐形人那样度日。

杰克进到办公室时，柯蒂斯正看着落地窗外的风景。他盯着新老板的背影发愣——他曾经多么想站在这个位置，甚至一度坚信这个位置就是为自己准备的。他的父亲曾在这里向自己的儿子承诺未来的美好蓝图，也曾在这里斥责他是个恶心的同性恋，不该出生在这个家族。

杰克深深吸了一口气，把往日的幻影逐出脑海。“您找我。”

柯蒂斯转过来看着杰克，他还是那么美，只是眼底有种至深的疲惫和无所谓。

柯蒂斯开门见山，“我需要一个熟悉公司业务的人在身边，你很合适。做我的助理。”

杰克终于有了表情，眉头微皱，“您说笑么，这些年来我只是在公关部的一个小小主管而已。”

杰克的目光在柯蒂斯脸上巡游，这是胜利者的炫耀？还是别有用心的利用？——说道利用，他倒也不知道自己还有什么剩余价值，哦，或许重用自己可以进一步打击米歇尔和大卫。

这些年，他对家族日渐心凉，但本杰明是他的姓氏，他过去的一切，即使是枷锁，身体中流淌的血液本能仍让他对这个新老板怀着天然的抗拒。

柯蒂斯摇摇头，我很认真，你这几年虽然没有被升职或委以重任，但在公关这方面一直做得不错，以往接触过你的客户对你的方案评价都很好。

杰克嗤笑一声。“您确定公关的能力指的不是我放浪形骸的交际方式？”

柯蒂斯没有回答，只是直直望进杰克眼底，他敏锐的发现杰克甚至在贬低自身，用自嘲代替别人的嘲弄。

我需要你。柯蒂斯沉吟了一下这么说。

杰克没有出声，他不可思议地研究着柯蒂斯的表情。对面的男人看起来平和又真诚，但那又怎样呢，商场上，任何一张可信的脸都搭配着深沉的城府。

我信任你。柯蒂斯又加了一句。他身体前倾，盯住杰克的目光幽深迫切，仿佛他真的会很在乎杰克的拒绝一样。

可我不信任自己，也不信任你这突如其来的“好意”，杰克在心中叫到。

需要，信任。哇哦，如果这是个策略，那么面前的男人真的选对了不是么？

杰克知道自己抗拒不了这个，即使这是个披着糖衣的阴谋，如果糖衣上刻着这几个字，他也会甘之如饴。他已经犯过太多这样的错误了，为了这一点甜头，轻易地交托自己。从孩提时代至今，他就像一个吸毒成瘾的人一样对身边的人苦苦索求这些东西。他改不了。越是得不到，越是想要。

杰克张了张嘴，又低下头笑了。多犯一个错误又能怎样呢，人们早已对他的错误习以为常。

好的，当他再次抬起头来的时候，听到自己这样说。

他们的第五次见面。柯蒂斯知道，这次，杰克.本杰明会记住自己。

杰克担任了柯蒂斯的助理之后，很快展现了从前被压抑的生机和能量。  
他本就形象优雅，办事妥帖，又对自己家族生意的情况了若指掌，为柯蒂斯站稳脚跟和继续发展帮了大忙。  
曾经指指点点的人消失了，最初闲言碎语传说这杰克通过爬上老板的床获得职位的说法也被打碎。

有时候杰克.本杰明瞧着他的老板，会觉得如置梦中。如果你从低谷太快爬上云端，一定也会有这种眩晕感。这个男人似乎轻而易举地改变了他的生活···而且 他是那么好看···胡子遮盖下略显肉感的嘴唇，浓密的睫毛和微蹙的眉头···杰克提醒自己收起目光和这种愚蠢的迷恋，活到28岁，头一次得到一个人全然的信任和支持，他不希望这一切被自己该死的色欲和渴望搞砸——他不应该奢望更多了。

米歇尔和大卫有所听闻，柯蒂斯还在不停收购其他股东手里的股份，并计划在下一次的董事会上提出决议把他们逐出董事会，两人如临大敌。米歇尔去找杰克，希望他帮助自己游说几个老股东的支持。

“我们需要你，杰克。”米歇尔的眼睛闪着泪光。杰克笑笑，帮他的姐姐擦干眼泪，转身离去。杰克.本杰明很贪婪，但在某些方面，他比很多人认为的要懂得知足得多。现在的他是个饱足的孩子，手里握着全世界最甜美的糖果，谁来给他交换他也不肯。

柯蒂斯果然在新的董事会上发起了表决。米歇尔和大卫被彻底挤了出去。

这是柯蒂斯的一场大胜仗，也是本杰明家族势力的彻底溃败。

入夜，柯蒂斯和杰克在公司顶层的平台上饮酒。

难得的好天气和好月色，但柯蒂斯似乎无心欣赏。现在，两人喝着酒，他的目光依旧离不开杰克的脸。

杰克笑笑，“别看了，董事会之后看到现在，还没够?”他用自己的酒杯碰碰柯蒂斯的，“我很高兴，为你。”

“我只是不希望你有任何为难。”柯蒂斯似乎松了一口气，也绽出一个笑容。

“没有，是有些奇怪，和本杰明这个姓氏已经绑定了快30年，我以为自己永远无法摆脱它的影响。但今天却只是为你高兴。”风吹得那么温柔，把杰克梳理整齐的额发弄乱了几根。他曾在这个天台开过不少party，那些人群和热闹可以帮他赶走寂寞，但却没有一次给他现在的感觉——平静、舒适、愉悦。

“你赢了米歇尔和大卫，也征服了我。”杰克朝柯蒂斯举杯，他有了一点儿醉意，言语中开始透露自己的心迹。

“这些都是你的···你的功劳。没有你，我不会站在这里。”

“···你就从没想过，对我的信任，或许有天会让你后悔？你眼前的，毕竟是本杰明家族的人。”杰克趴在天台的围栏上，托着腮望向对方。

“不会···我曾做过一件非常后悔的事情，但信任你？恰恰相反，大概是这辈子作出的最容易也最不可能反悔的决定。”柯蒂斯回答得飞快。

杰克被这语气中的不假思索灼了一下。试着平复自己有些荡漾的心绪，他决定转移话题，“说说看，我们无所不能的董事长大人，有什么不可挽回的后悔事？”

“我曾伤害过一个人。一个我很想接近的人，以至于后来我不知道该如何和对方开始一段关系。”

杰克用眼神继续提问。

“一个一夜情的夜晚，不太愉快。分别的时候对方说着恨死我了。”柯蒂斯自嘲的笑笑。“一段关系还能有比失败的一夜情更差劲的开端么？”

“首先，一夜情？这可不像是你的风格啊柯蒂斯；然后，念念不忘举步不前？这就更让我吃惊了···”杰克调笑，心脏仿若被攥紧，嫉妒如鲠在喉。他又饮了一大口酒，试图冲刷掉体内泛起的苦涩。

“柯蒂斯···一夜情从来便是你情我愿。我敢保证，如果你接近对方，对方一定无法抗拒。”——谁会抗拒你呢？杰克着迷的看着柯蒂斯想，起码我不会。

他借着酒劲儿凑近柯蒂斯的脸，吻上他肖想多时的嘴唇——那感觉真好，人们说嘴唇饱满的人情感炽烈，柯蒂斯嘴唇丰满又柔软，不像自己的，带着轻薄和冷酷的轮廓。

他应该满足，应该满足于柯蒂斯给予的信任和尊重，或是在这一刻，满足于这个给足了他面子不曾推拒的吻，但杰克.本杰明总是犯错，他又开始贪心了，而他决定借着酒精的名义纵容自己。

柯蒂斯心有所属，但自己或许可以占有他一个晚上——如果他没有拒绝。这可以是一次酒后的意外，当第二天清晨到来，装出尴尬和酒醒的样子道歉。这个男人对自己一向如此宽厚，他会原谅自己的。

“一夜情总是你情我愿···”杰克在柯蒂斯的嘴唇上轻声说道，“你可以把我当做那个人。”

他不想给对方任何反应的时间。在柯蒂斯面前跪下很容易，而拿出所有能耐给他一个印象深刻的深h-ou正是自己想要做的。杰克的膝盖因为重重坠下而磨得生疼，他的眼睛因为胸中涨得发疼的情绪而渗出泪来，他朝上望着柯蒂斯，看这个男人在自己的嘴里陷入意乱情迷，希望对方能把自己眼中的迷蒙的泪水错认为是醉酒的象征。

觉察到自己临近顶端，柯蒂斯拉起杰克，给了他一个粗暴又深入的吻。杰克柔顺地贴紧他，任他把自己抱起来，抵在天台的围栏上。

“真美。”柯蒂斯喃喃说道，“杰克，你有太久都没露出过这种渴望的神情了。”

柯蒂斯揉捏着他，掌握着他。从他的肚脐吻至脖颈，又回到他腰上的胎记。“真美，杰克。像5年前一样，但这次你渴望的是我对么？”

杰克迷迷糊糊的听着，脑子有些转不过来，5年前···5···年前？自己那时也曾这样么？

福至心灵。杰克想起了自己第一次被草开的夜晚。脑中纷乱一片，胸中各种推测和情感相互挤压着堵在一处，让他一时说不出话来。柯蒂斯又快又狠地冲撞着，所有想要表达的只能化成不成调的呻吟断断续续地发出来。

高ch-ao的时候犹如从高空坠落，而柯蒂斯的胸膛稳稳接住他。心跳的共振声中，男人凑近他的耳朵，“我爱你。”

杰克哽住了，闭上眼睛试图把泪水逼回去。柯蒂斯微笑，在他泛红的眼皮上印了一个吻，“为了防止你说出‘我恨你’，这次我还是抢先说好了。”

end.

小补丁1：

“这是一个礼物。”第二天清晨，柯蒂斯递给杰克一份文件。  
“柯蒂斯，这是···股权转让协议···”  
“昨天就想送给你的，但显然昨晚咱们找到了更紧要的事情做···”  
“···所以在辛苦多年之后，你要把自己劳动成果转手交回给本杰明？”  
“这本就属于你。”  
“没有必要···”杰克伸出一只手捂住自己的面颊，他感到自己的脸烧了起来，他希望这个男人能听得懂。“没有必要。柯蒂斯，因为我并不介意冠上你的姓氏。”

小补丁2：

“所以，3年？你那么冒进地入主塞拉斯家族企业，中间几乎把自己搞的翻了船？”  
“提心吊胆的3年，我只希望自己能更快点。”  
“因为遗嘱的期限···你怕我会结婚？”  
“···对不起，杰克，我该对你更有信心的。”  
“···如果我期间为了遗产结婚生子呢？”  
“你也该对自己更有信心的。或是，宝贝，你得相信命中注定。”

小补丁3：

有次两个人准备做爱做的事情。  
柯总拿出一副珍珠项链，杰克一眼认出是当初的拍的那串古董项链。  
“你买回来了！”  
“是的，20倍的价格重新拍回来的。”  
“我又不是女人，没有机会带出去啦。”  
柯蒂斯的手指陷入杰克紧实的臀rou。  
“···它可以有其他用法的。”  
“········”

小补丁4：

“杰克。”  
“嗯？”  
“你告诉我说，我改变了你的生活。”  
“嗯。”  
“其实你也改变了我的生活，从很久以前，从这串项链开始。”  
柯蒂斯轻轻扯动露在外面的珍珠项链，看着他的宝贝不知是因为这话语还是因为这动作浑身被染成粉红色。

end


	5. 猎人和巫师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短脑洞。柯王子ABO。脑洞来源于电影《最后一个女巫猎人》。

柯蒂斯是一个巫师猎人，帮助教会追猎巫师。在数千年前那场猎人与大女巫的决战中和大女巫同归于尽。

教会为了获得一个永远的保护者，把女巫的心脏放入了柯总的身躯。于是柯总长生不死，作为世界上最后一个巫师猎人孤独的活到现代，不停地狩猎世界上存留的邪恶巫师。

杰克是一个会吸取人精气的巫师后裔omega（什么鬼）。十几岁第一次和人亲热时，他发现了自己的巫师体质——和他做爱的alpha都会因为精气衰竭…挂…掉。而一旦巫师的魔力被唤醒，如果不去使用，那么巫师本身会承受巨大的肉体痛苦和精神诱惑。

悲催的杰克为了一方面满足自己，一方面也不想迫害普通人，就只好找玩弄感情的渣Alpha上床。柯总发现了这些莫名死亡的人，顺着线索找到了这个不安分的小巫师。

在大女巫覆灭后，人类和巫师的力量得到制衡，他们共存了几千年，巫师学着在隐匿踪迹，融入人类生活，而柯总也游走于巫师和人类的世界，不再像千年前那样轻易对巫师下杀手。于是当柯总找到杰克，只是跟在杰克身后，阻挠杰克和alpha交欢的同时，也威慑杰克赶紧收手。

在这个过程中，柯总屡屡观摩杰克调情猎艳，比如在酒吧里点一杯酒悠然地看杰克撩alpha，或者在杰克带着新猎物在家门口吻得翻天覆地的时候，蹲在大门边的阴影里默默抽烟，把杰克吓个半死。  
就这样杰克每次好事将成，柯总就出面破坏…杰克觉得自己死于魔法枯竭之前会先被这个跟屁虫一样的猎人气死。而柯总倒越来越觉得跟着这个小巫师到处跑很有意思——杰克很撩人，赏心悦目，就连怒气冲冲朝自己呲牙的时候也很可爱。

但杰克日渐消瘦。因为太久没补充精气，再饿下去整个人就要被魔法吞噬活不下去了。这时柯总这才知道杰克的苦衷，当然自己提枪上马了！杰克十分高兴，心想就怕你不上钩呢，热情地把这个猎人往床上带。

但第二天杰克发现柯总竟然木有go die！他又惊又恼，本想着自己好好补充一发精力，顺便摆脱这个烦人的大胡子呢。但柯总一睁眼就又把他按倒这样那样，用精y—e把他喂了个饱。

杰克本就没有真正纯粹的享受过欢爱，因为每次和alpha的交欢都意味着捕食和杀戮。可这个猎人让杰克头一次体会到了没有负担的享乐。他终于可以把自己头脑清空，彻底地感觉自己身体的需求和对亲密的渴望。而柯总本就颇为喜欢这个倒霉的小巫师，身体切磋之后更加确定这是老天给自己的绝配。

他义正严辞地告诉杰克，如果逃离，继续危害人类，自己迫于不得已就必须要猎杀他，除非杰克乖乖让自己监管。杰克倨傲地表示勉为其难可以接受，实际心中前所未有的快乐，决定这辈子就跟着这个器大活好不会死还不敢有妖魔鬼怪惹的络腮胡混了～

终于在柯总的努力下，杰克不久发现自己怀孕了，他知道自己是omega，但他以为自己把肚里的精—ye都转化成了魔法能量维持生存呢。这是杰克从来也没想到自己能拥有的～就这样，他们过上了猎人加巫师的性福生活，并且有了一堆魔力强大的小崽子—还好，他们的孩子没有遗传杰克那奇葩的巫师体质。

End


	6. 宠儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国王，宠儿，支配与臣服，彼此拥有，一见钟情，顺从爱欲的快乐

预警：dom/sub PWP 年龄差 

柯蒂斯打下这个国家，斩断了老国王的头颅。荒淫的老国王在后宫里收藏着无数美貌的男男女女，其中便有杰克。当穿着铠甲、蒙着血污的柯蒂斯走进这座豪华的宫殿，环视四周，从这些有着鲜活美丽肉体的奴隶眼中看到了无尽的恐惧和惊惶。他已经用残暴结束了老国王残暴的盛宴，奴役非他所好，所以柯蒂斯给予了后宫所有人自由。只余一个。一个特殊的男孩儿。从柯蒂斯踏入宫殿的那一刻，那男孩儿的眼睛便从未躲避过他。

杰克平日没有少受白眼和欺凌——从前王后和内宫中的人自然不曾给他好脸色，如今柯蒂斯麾下的将士们又觉得他是前朝留下的婊子，不详而且堕落，有损于他们君王的气概。  
只有柯蒂斯最亲信的埃德加不同。埃德加对他总是友善而平等的。杰克心中十分复杂，一方面，他嫉妒着被柯蒂斯深深信任的埃德加，一方面，他又喜欢着这样的埃德加。埃德加是他唯一的朋友。  
埃德加忠诚、善良、英勇，总陪伴在柯蒂斯的身侧，杰克能够了解为什么埃德加是柯蒂斯的左膀右臂，也希望自己能够得到同样珍贵的东西。  
即使被复杂的心思所折磨，杰克仍不能抑制地更加靠近埃德加——他固然享受他们之间的友情，但更重要的原因是，接近埃德加同时也是对柯蒂斯的碰触，杰克愿意付出一切代价了解他的君王。

埃德加生性活泼平易，见杰克总是把目光流连在自己的骏马上，便主动教杰克骑马射箭。杰克本身并不喜欢这些，但如果学会这些能让他更接近柯蒂斯的世界，那么便是值得的。  
杰克学的很用心，手和腿都留下了反复练习造成的伤口。  
有天他又和埃德加在一起练射箭，柯蒂斯看到了，面色不睦。  
埃德加对杰克打趣，瞧，我们的国王不高兴了，然后轻快地走上前去，勾住柯蒂斯勾肩背。“你看，杰克学的那么认真，进步也快，下次打猎我们可以带上他了。”  
柯蒂斯冷冷回道，你有时间多在军营里待着，不要大把时间花在这里。  
杰克神色黯然，柯蒂显然不喜他人与埃德加太过亲热。

晚上，柯蒂斯召杰克到帐中服侍。帮柯蒂斯拿东西的时候，被磨破的手指十分疼痛，杰克皱眉忍耐。  
柯蒂斯牵过他的手。神色严厉，“为什么要和埃德加学骑射？”  
因为想要离您更近一些。杰克想要这样说，但因为微妙的自尊心，还是将回答咽下。  
柯蒂斯见他没有回答，皱了眉头，再次问道，“你喜欢骑射么？”  
不喜欢，杰克想，我生来喜欢的是精致之物，我喜欢跳舞，喜欢在柔软的床帐中和您交欢，喜欢服侍您，我的王。但杰克只是垂下眼睛，点了点头，“我想学。”  
柯蒂斯收紧了手。杰克的伤口刺痛起来。  
“我不喜欢人们对我撒谎。”柯蒂斯说，带着一丝隐而不发的怒意，将杰克压在床上。杰克有些日子没有承欢，对这样的柯蒂斯，又是害怕，又是期待。  
柯蒂斯的手握住他的欲望中心，凑近杰克低声问话，“知道我为什么放了旧王宫殿里的所有人，却将你留在身边？”  
杰克被上涌的情欲冲得头晕眼花，挣扎着摇摇头。  
“诚实。诚实是一种美德。“柯蒂斯加快手上的动作，从杰克的锁骨舔噬到他的耳垂，对着杰克的耳朵呼气。“我带着我的将士们翻越千山万水来征服这个世界，我曾信任他们，热爱他们，但现在我很失望——曾经最亲近的人开始对我说谎，他们在我面前掩饰自己，并且相互对我说彼此的坏话。他们对于权力和钱财的欲望穷穷无尽，但却不肯对他们的君王承认，而是用卑劣的手段攫取。”  
”而当我第一次看到你的眼睛，那样明亮，有火在烧，里面写着渴望和臣服，没有掩饰，没有犹豫，没有怯畏，没有杂质。你曾让我安心，但现在，却和其他人一样，丧失了对他们的君王的尊重，自作聪明地隐瞒着内心的小秘密。”  
柯蒂斯加快了摩擦的速度，快到顶点的杰克几近抽泣。他听到柯蒂斯指责他的不敬和谎言，急促地摇着头，喘息着拼命否认，“不！不是这样。”  
柯蒂斯猛然收紧了握住杰克欲望的那只手，用拇指堵在出口上按压。“那么是怎样？”他看着杰克的眼睛，声音却和手上的力度相反，诱惑一般的，暗哑低沉。  
“我想要您！”杰克抽泣着小声说，“我想靠近您！”  
“乖孩子。”柯蒂斯松开了手“那么，为我射出来吧。”  
杰克抽空一般地高潮了。射在他的君王手上。  
等杰克缓过神，慌乱的要帮柯蒂斯把身上的精液整理干净，而柯蒂斯只是用另一只手抚着杰克的头。带着怒意的紧绷表情消失了，柯蒂斯平静地注视着他，“舔干净，杰克”  
如同得到奖赏。杰克几乎因为渴望和快乐哭出声来。他凑近，仔细舔吻柯蒂斯手掌的每一寸，品尝自己的味道。  
“对我诚实，孩子。”柯蒂斯再次抬起杰克的下巴。杰克觉得双腿发软，他任由自己滑落在柯蒂斯脚边，啜泣。  
“我想对您有所用处，想要像埃德加那样随时陪在您的身边。我嫉妒他，又羡慕他，我的心里充满了肮脏的欲念，甚至希望自己能够对他取而代之。”杰克哭得更厉害了，“我知道，我知道您爱他，可我控制不住自己···我隐瞒您，因为怕您因此而厌恶我。但我不知道谎言只会让我离您更远！我错了，无论您如何惩罚我，或是驱赶我，我都会接受···”说到最后，杰克几乎因为恐惧战抖起来，被柯蒂斯驱离的恐惧让他的每个细胞都在疼痛。  
柯蒂斯细细看着杰克的表情，手指又开始在杰克身上巡游，脸上却不露情绪，“回到刚才的问题，你喜欢骑射么？”  
“不···”杰克羞赧的承认，他不像柯蒂斯身边勇毅的战士们，天性中缺少对争斗厮杀的喜爱。“我自幼厌恶那些，学习骑射对我来说是一种折磨，它们唯一的意义就是让我觉得自己可以对您更有用处，让我更懂您的世界。”  
“那么你真正喜爱的是什么？”柯蒂斯的手指开始温柔而残忍地折磨杰克的乳头。  
杰克难耐地扭动着身体，觉察到自己在做什么后又强迫自己静止在柯蒂斯手中。“我喜欢那些精致又美丽的东西，我热爱丝绸帷幕和柔软床幔，我喜欢沉浸在音乐中自由地舞蹈，我喜欢···徜徉在奶与蜜中···享乐与沉醉···”杰克带着些许羞耻说道——他知道，这正是战士们最讨厌的东西，他们认为这是前朝崩溃的原因，也是让君王堕落的要素。当一个国王走向毁灭，似乎比起国王自身的失德，人们更倾向于归罪于后宫中的销魂尤物。  
杰克闭上眼睛，舔着自己因为紧张而发干的嘴唇，想起自己与柯蒂斯的初遇。承蒙恩赦的男男女女们纷纷散去，殿中变得安静而空旷，柯蒂斯身后的几个将领打量着留在原地的杰克，眼中闪着恶意和玩味。但他不在乎，这样的眼神太多、太平常，带着轻贱、鄙夷、浑浊的欲望，和残酷的占有。他所有注意全落在柯蒂斯身上。这个男人神色平静，只是深深看着自己，不曾像其他将士那样对宫殿里的金砖与美酒面露狂喜，也未曾对穿着暴露的年轻男孩儿女孩们目光流连，在这些闯入宫殿的人中，他不是最高大强壮的，蒙了沙尘和血污的铠甲也不甚华贵，但杰克却想，这是真正的国王。他从少年被送入皇宫，日日被最尊贵、最有权力的人宠幸于卧榻，却直到此刻，才仿佛有了自己的国王。  
柯蒂斯朝他点点头。以后你留在我的身边——他的国王下了第一道命令。  
那天晚上，他为柯蒂斯献上一只艳舞，引诱新王把自己操进带着重重帷幔的柔软大床上。他曾在这个床榻上打开过自己一千次，却从不知道原来献身给自己的国王是如此快活的事情。

杰克喜欢用肢体倾诉自己，喜欢穿上华贵的首饰与轻薄的纱衣为这个男人奉上最美的舞蹈，喜欢用唇舌将最美味的葡萄酒哺喂给他的国王，喜欢对方卸去层层盔甲赤裸着将自己裹入怀中···他喜欢柯蒂斯所给予的一切，想要柯蒂斯愿意给予的一切，如此迫切——他探出舌头勾舔着被咬的红肿的嘴唇，抛开所有矜持，放任自己诚实地以放浪又堕落的姿态面对他的国王。  
“还没到时候，杰克。”柯蒂斯捏住杰克的下巴，手上施力，迫使他睁开眼睛。“还不够，远不够。”  
杰克觉得自己已无从坦白，他用湿润的眼睛望着他的君王，几乎不知所措。柯蒂斯把杰克圈在自己的怀中，用手指耐心探索着杰克早已渴望多时的后穴。杰克急切又乖顺地抬起臀部，迎合着在几根手指上操干着自己。柯蒂斯深深浅浅地戳刺，目光却不曾从杰克脸上错开。  
杰克很快又一次要达到顶点，他忍耐着，恳求着，眼睛因为欲望和迷惘而充满泪水，嘴唇因为渴望而张开。他希求着柯蒂斯的唇舌、手指和阴茎。他想要国王的所有爱宠。  
“杰克，诚实。”拖着湿热的水痕，柯蒂斯用牙齿顺着杰克的下颚滑到耳垂，双手掐紧杰克的臀肉，用力揉捏着。杰克渴望着彻底在柯蒂斯怀中崩溃，身体却在颤抖中坚持，他太想射，又太想要了。他望着柯蒂斯的阴茎，怒张着，生机勃勃，也在渴望着他。  
杰克躬下身子，匍匐在柯蒂斯双腿间，望着他想要的，着迷地说，“让我服侍您，让我做您服顺地奴仆和忠诚的信徒···”他颤抖着吻着柯蒂斯的欲望，寻求许可。  
柯蒂斯弯下腰寻找着杰克的眼睛，他们再次对视了。在这目光之中杰克感到无所遁形，眼泪涌出 ，所有的尊严与顾虑都被抛弃 。“···请让我爱您！我的国王。”  
柯蒂斯终于笑了，面色温柔下来，眼睛里闪烁的快乐比他们相遇以来的任何时刻都更甚。  
“乖孩子。”他抱起杰克，将男孩儿放在自己的大腿上，用火热的欲望贯穿了杰克湿透的身体。“现在，像骑一匹马那样骑我的阴茎吧。”

当杰克醒过来时，柯蒂斯伏在案边细细看着什么。他试着起身，想要穿上衣服侍奉自己的君主。柯蒂斯却微笑着朝他招招手，“就这样，到这儿来，好孩子”。  
全裸的杰克跪爬着膝行至柯蒂斯脚边，将脑袋依靠在柯蒂斯的大腿上，任君王轻轻抚摸他的头发。  
柯蒂斯从桌案上的金盒中拿出一个精致的项圈。“如果你愿意。”  
杰克快乐得几乎窒息，他舔舔嘴唇，抬高脖颈，向柯蒂斯展示着期待被项圈束缚的皮肤，用身体告诉国王他的答案。  
“我要回答你的请求，杰克，你当然可以爱我。我拥有无数人的爱慕，但那些将士们对我的爱出于敬仰，当他们的君王打了败仗，这种爱会被消磨；百姓对我的爱出于敬畏，当他们对日子不满意，这种爱会变成憎恶；埃德加的爱是出于亲情与恩义，我待他如兄如子，他亲近你，喜爱你，因为他深知我有多么需要你。我热爱我的子民与战友，但那未曾超出一个国王和一个战士应该给予的。而对你的爱，是我未曾想象过会产生、也无法想象会失去的东西，它超越了我所有的愿望和的梦想。从少年时，我的心总是告诉我，在未曾得见的地方，还有更美的风景等我窥见和征服，这样的欲望沸腾着，驱使着我战斗和杀戮，驱使着我带着军队，跨过海峡，登上陌生的大陆，一路来到这里。欲望的野火在我的心上烧了一个空洞，无法填补，无法停止，但当我第一次看到你的眼睛，这野火却被驯服了，我已看到了最美的风景，我的心只愿栖息于此。我想我必然是上帝的宠儿，不是因为他赐予我王冠，而是因为他让我拥有了你的爱。”柯蒂斯扣上项圈，吻着杰克的额头，珍爱而虔诚。

杰克痴迷地看着他的爱人。“是的，我的君王，我的主，您拥有全部的我，和我所有的爱。我跟在您的身边，见过您暴怒和受伤的样子，见过您失控和克制的样子，您的任何面目都不会让我的爱有分毫减损。您说您的野火被驯服了，但您却烧起了我胸中的野火，让我有了无尽的渴望。我渴望拥有更多的您，无论是成功的，失败的，脆弱的，刚强的。我只想做您的宠儿，我的国王，在您的目光和触抚下我的心才是活的。”他再次俯下身去，亲吻柯蒂斯的足背。他感到奇异的平静，找到了自己的所属之地。

end


End file.
